


Amami's Real Talent

by Pugllama



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugllama/pseuds/Pugllama
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede is bored, so she goes to hang out with Amami, and finds his talent out in the process!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Akamatsu was wandering around, looking for something to get rid of her boredom. She didn’t feel like playing the piano, Saihara was busy, and she had already hung out with a few others. So, she checked her E-Handbook’s map to see where people were. She noticed a lone dot in the love hotel,which she was going past, and saw it was Amami's, so she decided to go and see what he was up to. She walked the halls until she approached the room, and heard some… peculiar sounds. Was he? Moaning? Whatever was happening, she heard the word yes being repeated over and over, and a higher voice saying slow down… She knew it was wrong, and an invasion of privacy, but the temptation was just too much… He wouldn’t notice, right? So, she quietly opened the door, just enough to poke her head in, just enough to see what was happening… Then, she tripped. She landed inside the room, with her face tinted pink, expecting yells telling her to leave… Except, when she stood up, she saw Amami, fully clothed, with a recording setup, sitting beside Ouma.  
“He forced me to be the bottom, because apparently I’m a whiny bitch! He also admitted he was the SHSL BL Voice Actor, which is pretty damn funny!” Ouma said, grinning, his eyes switching between the other two. Amami slowly stood, and walked towards Akamatsu. She backed up slowly, and knocked into the door, as Amami approached her then tightly gripped her shoulders, and stared dead in her eyes. “Never. Mention. This. To. Anyone.” Amami growled, then shoved her out of the room, and slammed the door in her face. Akamatsu didn’t know what to think, and was extremely conflicted, so she stood there terrified until someone snapped her out of her stunned state. It was Iruma, pulling Akamatsu into her chest, holding a spiky purple dildo. “Hey!! Kaede!! I’ve been looking for someone to try this out on! You’re the perfect candidate!” Akamatsu stared up at Iruma, loudly protesting as she was dragged away into another room.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont knwo what im doing anymore goddamit. this is my first fuckign post on ao3 for gods sake. im sorry universe  
> i didnt even proofread this shit  
> i was told to write this, and this shit isnt even long at all,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
